<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Student Teacher (KeithxReader college au) by Pheonix_noire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960411">Student Teacher (KeithxReader college au)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonix_noire/pseuds/Pheonix_noire'>Pheonix_noire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Romance, Soulmates, teacher student</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonix_noire/pseuds/Pheonix_noire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>College is hard for everyone, but for an aspiring medical student, it seems just that bit harder. You managed to keep going, getting fairly good results as well as maintaining a balanced social life. That is until a Student teacher rudely enters your life, throwing out the balance completely. at least he has a nice bunch of housemates?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura (Voltron)/Reader, Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Coran (Voltron)/Reader, Hunk (Voltron)/Reader, Keith/Reader, Lance/Reader, Lotor (Voltron) &amp; Reader, Lotor/reader, Matt Holt/Reader, Pidge | Katie Holt/Reader, Shiro/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianasaurus94/gifts">Dianasaurus94</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So basically, I'm not American but decided to do an American college au, yeah I hate myself. please feel free to correct anything I say and take it with a pinch of salt. I am allowed a little poetic license.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(y/n) slowly twirled her pen through her fingers, watching as the pen easily moved through the gap between her ring finger and her pinky finger before she passed it back up to the forefinger and thumb. Around her, there was a classroom full of equally bored students in an hour-long lecture The science of medicine. Professor Coran lowered his textbook to look across the classroom, <br/>“I hope you are all paying attention, we will be having a test on this section next week, so that will be chapter 3,4 and 5 in the textbook,” he said while holding out the thick astrophysics textbook he was reading from. There was a collective groan from the class and (y/n) put her head down against her planner. </p><p>“But sir, we've got a test with Professor Shirogane and an essay from Professor holt. You can’t set us another exam.” one guy, who was sitting behind (y/n) said out loud. The teacher laughed but shook his head, “you will have to take that up with Professor shirogane, but there is no getting out of this exam, this isn't high school.” </p><p>Slowly, (y/n) wrote this down in her planner while sighing internally at her mounting pile of homework that wasn't done versus the amount of homework which she had done. (y/n) mentally told herself to go to the library after the lecture to work on that essay which was set by The Holt. The Nicknames that the class used for the teachers when they weren't around always made her smile, Professor Shirogane was just Shiro, Professor Holt was The Holt and Professor Coran was known as the Coranic. </p><p>Coran continued his lecture by proving an extremely hard equation, she could almost feel the tears of boredom forming in the corners of her (y/e/c) eyes as she scribbled down the equation and the proof before continuing the doodle that was in the corner of the sketch. “All right class, that's the end. We will continue this first thing on Thursday, don't forget to collect your papers as you leave. (y/n) quickly collected together her stuff, throwing it into her backpack before throwing the bag over her shoulder but she waited until the stairs leading down the lecture theatre were clear before she walked down.</p><p>Coran smiled at (y/n) and handed her essay, “well done, it's a good start, get that corrected and re handed in and you will be looking at a top mark essay.” At the top, she saw a 75 written in bright red ink. “Thank you, Prof, it will have to wait though, I need to prioritise this exam.” <br/>He laughed and put one hand on her shoulder, “that's a good plan, from what I hear you are doing well in other classes too, Shirogane thinks you've made great progress and Holt thinks with a little extra help you could be one of the top students.” </p><p>“I'll keep that in mind, sir, have a good afternoon,” she said as she slid her paper into the file which she kept all her work in. As (Y/n) walked out the big double doors she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. “Finally (y/n),” she heard her friend, Brooklyn, say. She took completely different classes to her so often would be finished before (y/n). She had big brown eyes and long shiny brown hair that fell past her waist, which was tied up in a tight ponytail <br/>“How was culinary?” (y/n) asked with a smile as she put an arm around her friend’s waist.</p><p>She sighed and took out a small plastic box, “we made breakfast pastries, I’m not sure about it though, you will have to try it. I kept the raisins out of one specifically for you.” she said while waving the tub under her nose. “Cool, I'll try them when we get to the cafeteria,” she said as she walked away from her lecture room. As they walked through campus, Brooklyn chatted to (y/n) about her day and how a cute boy had asked her number after she had helped him with a burn. <br/>“I'm sorry Brooke, but any man in culinary that burns himself are a definite no go.” (y/n) said with a laugh as she pushed her tray along the serving counters that lined one side of the cafeteria. She had picked out a cheap sandwich and water before walking to pay. Brooke smiled at (y/n) and sighed, “you are always so sceptical, this is why you are single.”</p><p>“I am single out of choice, I haven't found the right guy yet, how much will that be?” (y/n) asked the cashier after dismissing Brooke with a brush of her hand. The man at the till smiled and pressed a few buttons, <br/>“That will be three dollars, oh hi Brooklyn.”</p><p>“Hey Hunk, I didn't know you signed up for lunch duty.” (y/n) looked between her friend and this boy with a raised eyebrow. He was tall and broad shoulder with his brown hair pushed back with a bandana. <br/>“Yeah well, miss said if I want my grade up I will have to do some more extracurricular, apparently, I can't just get by on being good in the kitchen.”</p><p>Brooke laughed as (y/n) handed Hunk a five-dollar bill. “You are good, do you think you can send me the recipe for tomorrow, I think I left it in class.”</p><p>He nodded and handed her her change, “yeah I should be able to. Also, I meant to mention that me and my urm friends, well mainly one friend is planning a party or whatever. I was wondering if your group would like to come?” </p><p>(y/n) smiled and laughed. “When is it Hunk?” she asked holding her hand out, “I’m (y/n) by the way.”<br/>He shook her hand, “I know who you are, that’s why I’m inviting you. If you show up, others will too.” (y/n) rolled her eyes at that comment, she had lots of people who would call her their friends but in reality, there were a couple of people (y/n) could truly say were her actual friends. <br/> “Well, we will try, drop me a Snapchat with the details,” Brooke said while gently pushing her back. </p><p>Hunk smiled and watched them go as a skinny, tanned boy ran up to him wearing a tight hairnet. <br/>“Hunk, my massive genius friend, did you just invite them to my party?” Lance smiled as he gently punched his friend in the shoulder </p><p>“Yeah I did, but only because you pestered me to. They honestly kind of scare me. Do you think that group is nice?” Replied hunk who was running his arm. </p><p>“What is this? High school? We don’t have cliques anymore. I think it’s best if we just keep it cool, relaxed. Have a little to drink and just party.” Lance watched as (y/n) and her friend made it to a table where a group of people sat laughing together </p><p>“You think Keith and Pidge will be up for that? I mean, it is also their house.” But lance only shushed him with his hand. “They will be fine with it, if not they can stay in their rooms.”  Hunk just rolled his eyes in reply before telling Lance to go back to work before both of them got shouted at by the head chef. </p><p>(y/n) finished her lunch in peace while enjoying the entertaining stories of one of her friends who did fashion media. He was telling them about a boy that kept hitting on him while modelling a shirt that was a piece for his course so he ended up pricking him with his needle. (y/n) laughed, practically choking on her water, “that serves him right. The prick.” she said, before laughing at her own pun. </p><p>The group groaned before turning on you. “So (y/n), you and lotor, I heard rumours he’s going to ask you out to one of his games.” One friend said while poking her in the side. <br/>“Yeah well that news to me, imagine wanting to date that guy.” <br/>This time it was her friends that choked. “Half of the campus is in love with him and the other half is jealous. What’s not to like?” </p><p>“Maybe it’s because he’s a total dickhead who’s not worth my time,” she said while glancing over to the large table in the centre of the room. It was covered with the College football team, all in their team jerseys, surrounded by a group of their adoring girlfriends. It made (y/n) roll her eyes. They were in college and she had hoped the whole thing of popularity would just disappear. But it hadn't. </p><p>(y/n) locked eyes with Lotor, his small angular eyes matching the smirk on his lips, his reaction to her staring at him. He then ran a hand through his white hair before standing up. She accidentally bit her lip nervously, before looking away.  she just had to get out of the room. “I promised myself I'd get some work done before the next lesson, I'll catch you guys late.” </p><p>Once (y/n) arrived at the library she took a deep breath, happy to be away from the critical eye of Lotor. After finding a quiet corner, tying  her hair out of her face she took out her laptop which turned on to the essay she had started for the Holt. (y/n) had to write 5000 words on the biology of cells so she stood back up to get a new book for her essay. While looking, she ran a finger along the rows of books until her hand caught on the one she wanted. As (y/n) pulled it out, she found herself juggling the book until it dropped from her hands. Bracing herself for the loud noise the thick book would make when it hit the hard wooden floor, she closed her eyes. But it never came. </p><p>A boy had caught the book before it had fallen. He was wearing dark black jeans, red converse and a loose grey t-shirt layered under a red flannel shirt. His hair was tied up in a tiny ponytail at the back of his head with a small elastic band, but the shortest parts were falling in his face slightly. “Oh thank you,” (y/n) sighed as the boy held out the book to her.</p><p>“No Problem, I'm glad it didn't fall on my foot.” the boy said before crossing his arms across his chest. He looked you up and down, taking in her outfit. (y/n) was wearing grey sweatpants, no makeup and one of her brother's large hoodies. “I'll try harder next time then.” He raised an eyebrow at it before turning away. <br/>There won't be a next time. Pay more attention to what you are doing.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, next time I decide to be clumsy I'll wait for someone less grumpy. Man” (y/n) said while walking away with a very obvious eye roll. Keith watched her walk back to her desk, put in her earphones and continue to work before he could take a breath. </p><p>He then realised he'd given up the book he was looking for so he could complete an essay that was due in, and suddenly he wished he hadn't been so evasive. He decided to wait for you to put the book back and leave so he sat at a desk near the bookshelf working through a video of a lecture that he had missed.</p><p> </p><p>As (y/n) flicked through the textbook she curled her legs up under you, and before she knew it a whole hour had passed. The silence of the working library had allowed (y/n) to focus on the essay, and she managed at least 3000 words done to what she thought was good quality writing. Eventually, she stood up and stretched her arms out above her head, pushing her laptop back in her bag before standing up again. </p><p>Keith watched as she walked over to the main desk with the book he needed, and checked it out under her name. With a groan, he slid his own laptop away, waited until she wasn't in sight before he stepped up to the receptionist. “That girl, how long has she checked that book out for, I need it as well,” he asked quietly</p><p>“Oh (y/n)? That book is out for a month. I hope you don't need it anytime soon.” she replied before turning back to her computer, dismissing him. </p><p>“Great, I'll just have to work it out myself.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(y/n) lay on her dorm bed looking up at the ceiling. She couldn't get the interaction with that boy out of her head, had she done something to hurt him in the past,? Maybe she had offended him on a drunk night out? No. she would remember him. Especially as she had found him extremely attractive and so would the drunk version of herself. With a grown, (y/n) sat up, took a textbook off of her shelf to pack for her next class.</p><p>She had anatomy with Professor Shirogane or Shiro. This was the class she enjoyed the most and (y/n) would happily trade every lesson with Coranic for one lesson with Shiro. She also packed a different notebook while putting her small kettle on to make a quick instant coffee. Looking at the clock, (y/n) realised she was going to be late, so she began to multitask, making her coffee while putting on her shoes and her coat. </p><p>It was a quick speed walk across campus to make it to the main lecture room. It was very big, with multiple rows of wooden desks looking down at the main speaker's desk. Behind the desk were multiple whiteboards and a projector screen that came down with a click of a button. On one part of the desk, there was a lowered part that made up the desk for the Student teacher. Shiro did not have a student teacher, so that desk always remained empty.</p><p>As (y/n) walked into the room, she didn't bother to look at the teacher's desk, she just walked to her normal seat on the far right about three rows up, right in front of the student teachers desk. She put her bag down next to her off white trainers, pulled out her notebook before looking around the room noticing she was the only one bar, one person. The boy sat at the student-teacher desk. </p><p>Both of them locked eyes for a moment, (y/n) could barely believe that she now face to face with the boy she planned on confronting. Keith couldn't believe the girl he needed to see was sat in the class he was about to teach. He then looked down at the pile of papers on his desk, graded essays he had marked for Shiro before coughing to grab the girls attention.</p><p>“Urm, could I have your name so I can, you know, hand back these papers,” he said nervously. He had to cough halfway through as his voice came out slightly squeaky. <br/>“its (y/l/n),” (y/n) said awkwardly. She just wanted to crawl out to avoid this awkward conversation. He slowly flipped through the papers, found hers and then pulled it out.</p><p>“You got a 52,” he said as he walked up the stairs to hand you the paper. Just as he did your teacher, Shiro walked in. He was wearing a loose pair of jeans and a plain polo t-shirt as well as carrying an old leather laptop case.<br/>“Ah, (y/n), Keith I’m glad you've met. I was going to recommend you get together, that 52 was disappointing.”</p><p>“I think I will be ok sir, I think this was just a one-time thing. I wouldn't want to step on Kieht's foot,” (y/n) said slightly spitefully. She remembered the night she had handed in that paper, it was 11:00 and the paper was due at 12 and she hadn’t even started it so she was pretty happy with the 52. </p><p>“I’m sensing tension here, I don't want to know. Work it out when you meet up. Keith your grade will not go up and (y/n) neither will yours, some of those mistakes were not one time things, you clearly don't understand some of it ” Shiro said with a kind smile as he looked at the two. (Y/n) sat back in her seat before taking out her phone. “Put your number in the contacts, I’ll text you when I’m free.” <br/>Keith rolled his eyes but did what she said while making sure Shiro was watching. By this point the rest of the class had started arriving, there were a few murmurs about the new Student-teacher who was sat with his hand resting on his cheek. Eventually, enough of the class filtered in for Shiro to start the lesson. </p><p>“Alright everyone I’d like to introduce my new student teacher. This is Keith. He's in the year above you and he will sit in on these lectures. He will take any lectures that I may be absent for. He also will be grading papers, so keep him on your good side.” He explained while looking across the room. (Y/n) simply looked straight ahead at her teacher, not making eye contact with Keith at all. Then the lesson began.</p><p>They were studying the anatomy of the arms and legs. Shiro has made a pristine PowerPoint with pictures and diagrams as well as a Kahoot quiz to go alongside the notes he’d printed out for the whole class. Normally, (y/n) would have loved this kind of lesson, but she was distracted. Her gaze often wondered to the student-teacher, who sat with one leg up against the desk and one arm behind his head. He was very attractive. His body was slightly muscled and shaped, he would run his hand through his long hair, pushing it out of his well-shaped face in an attractive way. Realising what she was thinking, (y/n) had to sit up straighter, and cross her legs in the hope she could stay focused. </p><p>Keith was trying to listen to what Shiro was saying, he was supposed to be observing this lesson but his attention kept drifting. He could hear annoying whispering from a couple of girls in the room, as well as feeling looks from them as well. It was so dumb to him. He knew multiple teachers that had student teachers, why should he be any different. Keith took out a notebook, turning the page to continue a note on muscle structure he was making earlier when he looked up. </p><p>He locked eyes with (y/n), who was looking over to him at that moment. Normally, girls would avert that gaze but she didn’t, she held it strong before deliberately turning her head so to face her teacher. This gave him an opportunity to properly study her, her (y/s/c) skin wasn’t perfect, but the blemishes were hidden by the thinnest layer of makeup that he hadn’t noticed before. Also, her hair might’ve been in a messy bun, but it had been styled in a way that made it look purposefully done. He had to admit it to himself, she was attractive but not the type of person that would be attracted to him and she was not the type of person he would get on with.</p><p>(Y/n) was adventurous, outgoing and liked. So far Keith had kept himself to himself, had a small group of friends which were not popular and he didn’t go to many classes so people didn’t really know who he was.<br/>He gently flipped over the page in his notebook to a clean page, where he started to absentmindedly sketch the top half of (y/n), following the curves of her arms and her shoulder and her neck to draw a accurate diagram of her anatomy, he then filled in the muscle definition with the same black biro, using sketchy lines. Then he labelled each part as Shiro went over them as a summary to the lesson. </p><p>“Well that’s all for today, this will be on next weeks test so be sure to revise it,” Shiro said with a calm smile at his students who all seemed to groan. He then walked over to Keith, who at this point had finished his labelling and was titling his work. <br/>“I hope you were paying attention, I have to miss lectures in a couple of weeks which means you will have to teach it,” Shiro explained. Nervously, Keith pulled on his chain that had been tucked away under his shirt. <br/>“Yeah, I was. About this tutoring, how often do you want us to meet?” </p><p>“Keith, just make it work. It will only be a couple of times until her grade goes up.” Shiro said with a weak smile. He watched as the older male packed his laptop away, answered a few questions and then walked out of the lecture hall. (Y/n) waited until most people had left before picking up her bag, she then gave Keith a smile before walking out too. With a groan, Keith fell back into his chair. He couldn’t leave, not when he had one of his own lectures in the same room straight after so instead he settled himself into the seat which he normally took, on the far right about eight rows up. His class then filtered in and the lecture began.</p><p>In his pocket, he felt his phone buzzing with a text. It was from (y/n) </p><p>From: (y/n)</p><p>Hey Keith, it’s me. Just texting to say I’m free most evening after lectures. We could meet in a classroom if you like? How about Monday? </p><p>He sighed and put his phone in his pocket. He didn’t have anything better to do than to teach this girl. Normally, he would head to his shared home and lock himself in his room waiting for Hunk to shout him for food. Keith then took his phone out again to message her back </p><p>To: (y/n) (tutoring)</p><p>That works for me. I’ll meet you outside the lecture room then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you are enjoying this, I am a bit of a writer's block so any suggestions you have would be amazing right about now. ENJOY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n) stood in front of her full-length mirror, messing with the necklaces that hung around her neck as her friends chatted away behind her. She was wearing a black dress which hugged her sides and had a crisscrossed pattern of lace running down her front. <br/>“I’m so glad this party was arranged,” one of (y/n)‘s friends said as she applied a layer of mascara to her lower lashline. Brooklyn laughed and nodded, “and that Hunk invited us. It’s time we all let our hair down.” </p><p>“Especially after my day, can you believe that teacher-student?” (Y/n) said as she brushed out her hair slowly and methodically. Her friends laughed and stood up off of her bed. “And now you get one on one lessons with him.” Brooke teased as (y/n) gently fastened the ankle strap of her black heels. <br/>“Maybe he will be at this party, you could win him over?” Her ginger friend said while pulling on a jacket. This only made (y/n) laugh, <br/>“I said he was attractive, but that was before he opened his mouth.” She said with a small smirk. The girl then pulled on a simple jacket over her dress, linked arms with Brooklyn and the group walked out of their dorm. </p><p>It was a quick walk across campus to the shared house that Hunk and his friends rented out. As the group walked, a couple of other people tagged along. (Y/n) was happy enough until she spotted Lotor and his band of footballers walking towards them. “(Y/n), where are you going tonight?” He purred in his famous British accent. <br/>“To a party at a friend's, I don’t think you would know them.” She replied as Brooke gently squeezed her arm. </p><p>Lotor laughed, his white hair shaking as he did. “Would this be at the Voltron house? I’m surprised, I thought they flew under your radar.” He put his hands behind his head as he spoke. (Y/n) could tell he felt comfortable when he was surrounded by his friends. <br/>“As I said, they are friends.” She said with a slight smile, “we’ll see you around Lotor.” </p><p>She heard his friends all cheering her as she walked away, laughing at Lotor who was standing with one eyebrow raised. They could tell which house it was by the large amounts of flashing lights coming from inside. Outside stood a tall, lanky brown-haired boy next to Hunk who held out his hand as they approached. “Hey I’m Lance,” he said as he waved them in, “pick up a badge, yellow means taken, pink means single and green means not bothered.”  <br/>(Y/n) laughed and took a pink badge before giving Lance a hug, “Hey I’m (Y/n), thank you for the invite.” She then waved to Hunk who appeared in the doorway, <br/>“I hope you guys are hungry, I’ve been cooking most of the afternoon.” </p><p>Brooke practically tripped over the doorstep to get in,<br/>“(Y/n), come on. Trust me when I say Hunk’s food is the best.” She laughed, grabbed her other friends hand and disappeared inside as Lance greeted other guests. The house was fairly large, on one side of the front door was a lounge where a couple of people sat chatting and on the other side, there was a large wooden staircase that curled up to a second floor. Brooke had disappeared into the room ahead of them that was actually an open plan dining room and kitchen. The table had been pushed to one side and stacked with drinks, some alcoholic and others were just normal soda. </p><p>Sat on a stool up at the kitchen island was a shorter girl which cropped ginger hair and an older boy that you guessed was her brother. (Y/n) then sat down next to them and smiled. “hey, I’m Matt,” the boy said while holding out some face paint, “would you like some face paint. My sister Pidge here is modelling my latest masterpiece.” (Y/n) rolled her eyes with Pidge at her brother before giggling with a slight nod. Matt immediately stood up and attacked her with the bright neon orange paint. He added some dots running over her left eyebrow, down her nose and under her right eye. As he did, Brooke passed her a bottle of cider that she had opened with some of Hunk’s help. </p><p>“So what are you taking then?” Asked Matt, who took a sip of his own drink. “First-year Medicine,” (Y/n) said with a slight grimace, “you?” <br/>“Oh wow, that’s risky. I’m doing space engineering and it’s my second year. My sister Pidge is studying computer science in her first year.” </p><p>“Oh god, I think I might cry if I did that.” Matt laughed and took a sip of his beer. </p><p>“Maybe, do you have lectures with a Holt?” </p><p>“Yes, I do. Every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. Why?” </p><p>“He’s our father,” Matt laughed while gesturing to Pidge and himself. <br/>“Then please ask your father to be easy on our next essay, mine is not very good.” (Y/n) giggled. </p><p>They chatted about school for a while as the room around them started to fill with people and once (Y/n) had finished a second drink she grabbed Matt’s hand and Brooke, taking them into the centre of the room to dance to the music that Lance had turned up. The poor boy blushed awkwardly as he swayed stiffly to the music while the two girls happily swirled around him. </p><p>In the doorway, Keith stood with his hands buried in his pocket looking around the room. He never went to parties and now there was one going on below him. His eyes immediately fell on the girl in the centre of the room. Everything about (Y/n) was carefree, her dancing her smile, the way she laughed at poor Matt. For a second, Keith wished he could swap places with Matt. He was about to walk over but soon that was forgotten as a girl, clearly extremely drunk came up to him. “Want to dance handsome-“ she started but before she could finish she had started throwing upon him. </p><p>After he had ushered her to the downstairs bathroom and a friend had come to look after her, Keith had disappeared up the stairs to his own room to clean up. Meanwhile, (Y/n) was taking a breather outside, Matt was leaning against the wall beside her, his cheeks hot with a deep blush. <br/>“You know (Y/n), I am really enjoying your company, maybe you’d like to meet for some food next week? I could borrow my dad's car?” But she wasn’t paying attention, she was watching a group approaching the house. It was the football team and their groupies. </p><p>“I’m sorry Matt, you’ve got my number. Send me a text, I’ve got to go.” She said before disappearing inside. Her only thought was to escape the prowling eyes of Lotor, so (Y/n) quietly walked up the stairs. She picked the first door she saw, walked in and shut it behind her. </p><p>For the first time, she got to look around the room she had chosen. It was a neat, small room, with a bed on the far wall that wasn’t made. There was a desk which had a small pile of books on one side and a laptop in the centre. Next to her was a large wardrobe with slatted doors that was pulled back to reveal neat rows of pressed clothes all in similar shades of red and black the room itself smelt light of a cologne she had smelt before. On the chest of drawers next to her a deep red hoodie was folded neatly on top of a pile of clothes. </p><p>Slowly she pulled it off the pile, bringing it up to her nose. (Y/n) could smell the same cologne, much stronger this time. And finally, there was another closed door that opened as her eyes fell on it. </p><p>“Keith? You live here?” (Y/n) said as the poor boy froze in his towel. He looked her up and down, trying to stop his eyes from lingering on her. <br/>“Yes, I do. What are you doing in my room?” </p><p>“Hiding from Lotor I mean someone. What about you?”</p><p>“I was trying to work when I came down and was thrown upon. Please put my hoodie down” </p><p>(Y/n) pulled a face, “I was going to ask for a jacket, your house is kind of cold.” The boy rolled his eyes before shrugging. Smiling, she pulled it over her head and walked over to the desk, looking at the open computer. “What are you working on then?” She asked candidly. Keith tried to keep his eyes off her as he rummaged around his room for clothes. <br/>“An essay, could you please leave? I’m trying to get dressed.”</p><p>(Y/n) laughed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “Go back in the bathroom, I’m scared Lotor will find me and ask me to the game this weekend. Do you play any sports, Keith?”</p><p>“Soccer.” The boy answered shortly as he pulled on some pants while her back was turned to him. <br/>“Then I’ll go to your game, anything to avoid him.”</p><p>“That’s if you can get out of bed tomorrow.” </p><p> You could very attractive, why are you always so stand-offish?” </p><p>“I am like this with everyone ”</p><p>“yeah well, try to be nicer. Maybe you might find someone.” She said while leaning against the desk. </p><p>“Yeah well, I’m not looking. I prefer one night things. Unlike you.” He said while pointing to the badge on her chest. <br/>“You are so edgy, I’m determined to find out more about you. You don’t seem surface level.” (Y/n) then laughed telling him it was a joke and walked towards the door. “Well I’ll see you on Monday then, I’m assuming you are happy to go ahead.” </p><p>Keith looked at the girl and rolled his eyes in exasperation, “whatever, just don’t throw up in my house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so the writer's block finally lifted and I now know where I am going with this story. I hope to put your ideas in there further along the line so thank you for the help and enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n) groaned as the early light filtered through her thin curtains, washing across the messy room. She turned over, putting a pillow over her head, trying to claw back the last moments of sleep before she had to get back up. Before sliding out of bed, she grabbed her phone to check her notifications. There were a couple of stories from the party but the first notification that caught her eyes was a text from an unknown number or several texts. </p><p>From: </p><p>-Hey it’s Matt, hope you escaped Lotor </p><p>-He’s asking for you </p><p>-do you think glasses suit me </p><p>-it was nice meeting you </p><p>-u r so prety</p><p>-sleep wellll</p><p>(Y/n) laughed as you saw the texts deteriorate as the Matt from last night got drunker and drunker. For her, the night felt a little hazy, but she didn’t have a headache so she felt like she had managed herself very well.</p><p>To: Matt </p><p>-I'm not pretty this morning. How are you? And in answer to your question, you do! </p><p> In the reflection of her phone, she spotted she was wearing a hoodie. Bringing the cuff up to her nose, she remembered the conversation she had with Keith. Immediately, a hot blush came over her cheeks and her nose as she groaned in embarrassment. She took her phone to text him, taking a couple of minutes to draft out the text</p><p>To: Keith</p><p>-sorry about last night, might have been a little drunk. Shall I give you the hoodie back on Monday?</p><p>She then threw the phone onto her bean bag that was sat next to her mirror, grabbed her toiletries and left for a shower. There was one communal shower block in the whole dorms, and as (y/n) turned on the shower someone else turned one on and a group of people walked into the room. </p><p>“Can you believe she is avoiding him? like he’s gorgeous.” One voice said. </p><p>“Lotor is gorgeous but also a dick. Maybe she just has taste.” Another replied. </p><p>There was a laugh. “She was all over the Holt boy. Are you sure?” This made (y/n) roll her eyes. Luckily, she finished her shower and stepped out with a bathrobe around her and a towel in her hair. The girls looked at her, frozen in their spots and she grinned back at them. <br/>“Lotor has not made a move on me and neither has the Holt boy, keep your rumours to yourself.” She said, before she waved at them and left the room. </p><p>When she got back she checked her phone again seeing a message from Keith</p><p>From: Keith. </p><p>Sure </p><p>In his own bed, Keith had just rolled away from the sleeping girl next to him. He looked at the text from (y/n) before glancing at the girl beside him. His hand was on his tanned chest and he looked up at the ceiling, tracing the cracks that ran through all the way across his room. The girl turned over, mumbling something before reaching out to cuddle up to him. Slowly, he pulled back the sheet, before rushing to the shower to get rid of the slightly sticky feeling. The hot steaming water felt good, and so did the warm fluffy towel that waited for him on the outside. Back in his room the girl was half dressed, pulling in her stained dress from the night before. </p><p>“You left before I could have a cuddle,” she said pulling an exaggerated frown across her lips. When she didn’t get a reply she started to walk over to him and gently wrap her arms around his neck. <br/>“So Keith, I heard you are starting tutoring,” she said with a smile. Whatever appeal she had the night before, clearly had worn off on Keith who rather quickly detached himself from her to pull on his soccer uniform. <br/>“Yes, can you let yourself out?” </p><p>“I was thinking of coming to your game and seeing you play?” She said with a large pout. Keith rolled his eyes, <br/>“Maybe I didn’t explain last night. This is a one-time thing. I don’t want a relationship right now.” He grabbed a pair of blue socks from the bedside table, roughly throwing them on his feet. The poor girl blinked slightly, her obvious frown locking into place, he could tell she was about to get angry so rather than face it he grabbed his shoes and bolted out his room. </p><p>Downstairs, he’d never seen such a mess. Large amounts of bottles were everywhere and the smell of lingering sick filled his lungs. There were a couple of people passed out on the floor, including Lance who was being gently nudged by Hunk. “Give him lots of water and painkillers Hunk. Also, salt and vinegar crisps always help.” Keith said kindly. He then heard his door slam and the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. “Got to go bye!” </p><p>Hunk looked confused for a second until he saw the shape of a girl coming down the stairs. <br/>“Where is Keith? Did he just leave me?” She said while rushing to the door, a pair of heels in her hand. </p><p>“Oh dear, you’re a first-year aren’t you? Yeah, he’s long gone I’m afraid. I wouldn’t bother, you could do much better.” Hunk said to the girl as he lifted his friend up from the floor. </p><p>Keith basically sprinted out of the house and around the corner, before taking a sigh of relief and slowing his pace. He could finally enjoy the silence of the early morning campus. Nobody had lessons, most people had headaches and were still in bed so the paths that were normally completely filled we left abandoned and empty. The walk was silent until he met up with the rest of his team that was hovering around the side of the green pitch. Most looked fairly green as they had been at the party, the worst was Matt who shook slightly in the early morning sun. </p><p>“Are you okay man?” Keith said to the boy who was leant over the fence staring into the grass below. <br/>“I feel awful and I don’t really remember last night at all.” He said quietly. Matt was holding a water bottle filled with water and some kind of juice which he used to down two paracetamol. <br/>“Well, I remember seeing you with a girl, you seemed to get on,” Keith replied with a slight smirk. Matt blushed a bright red with slight surprise, his long, golden-brown hair fell into his face as he lowered his head to hide that blush.</p><p>“(y/n),” he said under his breath. Keith smiled and gently punched his arm, “this is the first-year med student right?” Matt nodded in reply,<br/>“Good, I tutor her. I'll arrange something between you two.” The poor boy watched as Keith walked away, pulling off his bag and throwing it into the stands beside the pitch. The sooner she got with Matt the sooner she would be out of his head. </p><p> That's when their coach arrived, and training started but before putting his phone away Matt replied to his texts.</p><p>To: (y/n) </p><p>I’m so sorry about last night, I was very drunk. But thanks! Maybe I won't get contacts next week. Keith said he's tutoring you</p><p>(y/n) rolled her eyes as she read the text, she was just finishing off the essay she had started in the library when it had come in.  The essay reminded her of Keith, the dismissive tone when she had tried to be nice and the way she felt his eyes on her as she wrote the start of the essay.  There was a knock on the door, Brooke with her long brown hair came into her room with a slight groan before falling on your bed.</p><p>“My headache is so bad, why do I keep drinking like that?” she said into her pillow as you continued to type. <br/>“Because it's fun, we speak to people that we might not have,” you replied while shutting your laptop lid and swinging round on your desk chair. Brooke nodded and closed her eyes, <br/>“I'm guessing you are talking about Keith?”</p><p>“No, I meant Matt Holt.”</p><p>“I think you and Keith have a connection. He’s mysterious, you are fairly popular. you won't be able to hide that from Matt.”</p><p>“And I think you are still slightly drunk, this isn’t a romantic film. Besides me and Matt aren't even a thing, I'd just like to get to know him a bit better.” you said while throwing a pillow towards her. She groaned again before standing up. <br/>“Come on, we need some fresh air. Let's go see the football game.”<br/>“No, I am not going to see Lotor play,” she said with a frown. But Brooke simply grabbed her hand and led her out of the room, giving her a second to grab a bag and a back coat. “Watch the soccer team then, their pitch is right next to the football pitch. ”</p><p>(Y/n) rolled her eyes, but followed her friend to the football pitch. The bleachers surrounding it were fairly full of people, some with face paint others just in their school jerseys. (Y/n) dug her hands deeper hi into the pockets of Keith’s hoodie as she walked up through the bleachers until she reached the far right corner right at the top. The fresh air hit her face making her feel much better so she pulled out her phone to reply to Matt’s text. </p><p>To: Matt</p><p>-Yeah :/ I’m hoping he stops hating me. What are you up to? Can you rescue me from Lotor’s football game? </p><p>The reply came straight away, </p><p>From: Matt</p><p>-no can do, I’m a sub in a soccer game. Look at the pitch on the right of the football field. </p><p>(Y/n) looked over the side of the rafters and smiled as she saw the college soccer team in white and blue mixed in with a team of purple and black scattered across the green grass. Some were to one side, clearly as substitutes to the game that was being played. With a smile, she stood up and walked off, ignoring the protests of Brooke and quickly skipped down the stairs while ignoring the looks she got as she did before she walked over to the soccer pitch. </p><p>The stands for this game weren’t packed at all, she could only see a couple of girls who (y/n) guessed were the girlfriends of the players, and a group of teachers. One was Shiro, who waved a small flag. Slowly, she sat down, Brooke next to her, on the bleachers behind the sub box and focused on the game. Soon, they were completely engrossed in it, her eyes were fixed on the black and white ball as it sped up the pitch. After half an hour, (y/n) was on the edge of her seat. The ball was edging closer and closer to the goal until it soared cleanly through the air, hitting the back of the net. </p><p>(Y/n) cheered with the rest of the team as she felt the adrenaline flowing through your system. That’s when she caught the eyes of the person who scored. Keith stood on the side, avoiding hugs from his teammates when he spotted her. He didn’t really know how to feel, she was wearing his hoodie, her hair was still wet from the shower and her eyes were wide and happy. (Y/n) smiled at him and waved before turning her attention to Matt who had rushed over to her, throwing his arms around her in celebration. But even as he tried to look away, a wave of envy washed over him once more. </p><p>“Fuck, will she ever just go away.” He thought as he dragged himself away from the pair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>